


Cálido recibimiento

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John miss Sherlock, M/M, References to Depression, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Sherlock miss John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Es época decembrinas y John está desanimado, pero una gran sorpresa que lo espera en casa cambiará eso.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Cálido recibimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Nota 2: "Este fic participa en el Minireto #4: "¡En las fiestas!" del foro de fanfic.net "Un Pequeño Rincón".

Después de casi media hora John al fin pudo abordar uno de los vagones del metro, los dos trenes anteriores estaban tan llenos que ni siquiera lo había intentado. Era diciembre, por lo tanto había más gente de la habitual ya que muchos salían de compras.

John apenas si había adornado su departamento, faltaban dos semanas para navidad y lo único que había puesto era la corona de la entrada y una guirnalda alrededor de la chimenea. Se sentía deprimido ya que en el último mes apenas si había visto a Sherlock; su trabajo en la clínica se había duplicado y el detective había aceptado trabajar en un caso para el MI6, mismo caso que lo tenía ahora mismo en Praga, llevaba dos semanas fuera y aún le faltaba una semana más.

Agotado de un día difícil en la clínica, John lo único que quería era llegar a casa, darse una ducha y luego bajar con la Señora Hudson para recoger a Rosie, subir a su departamento, cenar y finalmente descansar.

Moría de hambre por lo que pedir algo a domicilio y esperar no era opción, pero tampoco quería cocinar, así que serían sándwiches….. otra vez.

Al salir de la estación de Baker fue azotado por un viento frío, John se encogió de hombros y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, afortunadamente su edificio estaba a unos pocos pasos cruzando la calle. John suspiró con pesar mientras caminaba, extrañaba a Sherlock, la idea de llegar a su departamento y que él no estuviera ahí lo ponía triste.

Abrió la puerta del 221, el calor del interior fue recibido con placer y comenzó a subir los escalones hacia su departamento, pero un familiar aroma lo paró en seco a mitad del camino; era el olor de la deliciosa sopa de papas y salchicha italiana de Sherlock, lo cual no era posible ya que él se encontraba en Praga.

El sonido de la música del cascanueces junto con las risas de su pequeña hija que salían de su departamento lo incitaron a subir corriendo el último tramo emocionado por lo que podía encontrar.

La puerta de la cocina estaba a medio abrir, al asomarse vio la mesa puesta, una hogaza de pan caliente en el centro y una olla de sopa en la estufa.

Se encaminó a la sala tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. En el medio de ésta estaban Sherlock y Rosie bailando ballet, Sherlock daba vueltas y saltos de manera exagerada haciendo reír a la pequeña quien tenía puesto un vestido de ballet rosa con brillitos, una corona y zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido, Sherlock por su parte usaba su pijama color gris, la favorita de John.

La felicidad invadió sus sentidos, tanto que sentía ganas de llorar. Su hermoso esposo al fin estaba en casa. En ese momento su estómago decidió recordarle que tenía hambre, haciendo que Sherlock y Rosie levantaran la vista.

—Hola hermoso –saludó John sonriendo.

—¡John! –expreso con felicidad Sherlock.

—¡Papi! –gritó Rosie.

Ambos corrieron en dirección a John, quien levantó en brazos a su pequeña hija y Sherlock los rodeo a ambos en un abrazo.

—Me apuré lo más que pude para regresar antes. Te extrañé mucho John.

—Yo también amor.

Sherlock le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposo, cuando al fin se soltaron John se dio cuenta del árbol de navidad que se encontraba en la esquina perfectamente decorado, así como algunas luces que colgaban de las ventanas.

—Vamos a cenar, preparé tu sopa favorita.

—¡Oh Dios si! Muero de hambre.


End file.
